


No tan extraño

by AdelaideScott



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Sadism, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tardó en llegar al Cuartel general menos que los otros tres Caballeros de Asalto que allí se hallaban durante las fechas y que se encontraban en la ciudad cuando sucedió la terrible anomalía de los muertos vivientes caminando por las calles, destrozando a los vivos y clamando intervención militar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 09.Geister.Tabla 4.10prompts.

Tardó en llegar al Cuartel general menos que los otros tres Caballeros de Asalto que allí se hallaban durante las fechas y que se encontraban en la ciudad cuando sucedió la terrible anomalía de los muertos vivientes caminando por las calles, destrozando a los vivos y clamando intervención militar. 

-¿Qué hizo con los que se hallaban a las puertas?-preguntó Anya Alstreim, más interesada en sus crónicas que en la seguridad del Décimo Caballero, pese a que fue tímidamente recorrida por un escalofrío al enfrentar su mirada. 

Lord Bradley se encogió de hombros, como si fuese más que obvio y se sirvió café. 

-Les disparé desde el vamos. ¿Había otras opciones? 

-¿Supiste de inmediato que eran zombies?-Gino Weinberg tardó en creer lo que veían sus ojos y Suzaku Kururugi reaccionó deprisa gracias al Geass, hay que agregar. 

Luciano se mostró confuso solo entonces, ladeando la cabeza. 

-Oh, ¿de eso se trataba? 

-¡¿No lo supiste?! Estaban andrajosos, la piel se les podría y olían mal, además de que tenían un aura que no era de este mundo...

Lord Bradley se encogió de hombros nuevamente. Le parecía todo (aún) muy obvio, hasta en esas circunstancias. 

-Asumí que eran hippies protestando. 


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Así que ya tienen una investigación lista? Déjame ver.-exigió Luciano, tomándole de la mano el informe a Gino, antes de que este pudiera pasárselo, con la ceja alzada.

-En realidad, no difiere mucho de lo que puedes aprender mirando películas malas de hace tres o cuatro décadas.-confesó Weinberg, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que Bradley pasaba varias páginas, leyendo claramente por encima, como si buscara algo específico que lo preocupara un tanto. Se rindió al final, arrojando la carpeta a un lado, dando a entender que le parecía inútil. 

-Ya que sabes tanto sobre el tema y hablamos de esto en privado...-se desabrochó una de las mangas, exhibiendo lo que sin duda era una roja y profunda mordida sangrante.-Digamos que alguien se cogió a uno de los zombies menos putrefactos pensando que era una de esas mujeres que creen ser exóticas...

(Los ojos de Suzaku se volvieron enormes y repletos con asco. Los de Anya no diferían, pero se apresuró esta a dejar escapar el flash de su cámara, antes de esconderse sin éxito tras una columna) 

 


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?-le increpó Suzaku, sacando del interior de su chaqueta de Caballero una pistola. Gino estuvo a punto de decir algo, levantando las manos en señal conciliadora mientras que Anya se escondía tras una columna, tipeando maníacamente, con una expresión algo más preocupada que lo habitual. Luciano, sin embargo, permaneció impasible, se encogió de hombros y procedió pausadamente a explicar otra cosa que consideraba, sin más, obvia. 

-¡Tranquilo, Kururugi! Ahora que estoy mejor informado, puedo opinar sobre el asunto y debo decir que lo mejor será ponernos en manos de Bismarck. Después de todo, él nunca aceptaría ejecutar a cuatro Caballeros de Asalto sin gastar hasta su último recurso para conseguir un antídoto. 

Suzaku alzó una ceja, repentinamente desorientado, tardando un instante de más en comprender. Demasiado tarde para poner en alerta a los demás. Las manos de Luciano son extremadamente rápidas. Y grande, fuerte, su veneno al utilizarlas. Un segundo para sacarlas de su chaqueta, otro para abrirse una herida en la palma, ensuciando las hojas y solo uno más para que volaran a sus destinos inminentes. Suzaku alcanzó solo a desviarse un centímetro que hubiera significado el cuchillo dando incluso su hueso: un grueso corte abrió su uniforme y el carmesí brotó. Gino se hirió en el hombro y Anya recibió su propio rasguño en un muslo, el arma pasando subtextualmente por debajo de su falda.

Lord Bradley estuvo más que satisfecho de su obra hasta que recibió la golpiza de su vida por parte de Suzaku, que siempre quiso una buena excusa para dársela, con Lord Weinberg a penas deteniéndolo de convertir ese desquite bien ganado en un homicidio. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on.Nada mío, solo el fic.


End file.
